


February Ninth

by vampgirltish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, idk the ultimate ships are raywood and mavin so take that how you will, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is one of the requested fics i got on my tumblr! i'm always accepting prompts as long as you give me a ship to go with it! send them to my twitter @mogarshaywood or my tumblr: michaelvincenttjones</p>
    </blockquote>





	February Ninth

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the requested fics i got on my tumblr! i'm always accepting prompts as long as you give me a ship to go with it! send them to my twitter @mogarshaywood or my tumblr: michaelvincenttjones

Ray sighed out, looking at Ryan for a long time. “I know.”

“Why did we get ourselves in this mess?”

“I don’t know.”

“But...I guess this is how it’s going to be, right?”

“We’re going to be best men at each other’s weddings to guys we don’t even really love, while simultaneously wanting nothing more than to bang each other?” Ray’s voice had teasing to it, but the laugh he forced out didn’t reach the rest of his face.

Behind Studio Five, tucked in the back of Ryan’s car, where people wouldn’t see them holding hands, see them holding each other, see the tears that fell when Michael proposed to Ray and Ray couldn’t say no, not with the earnest look on Michael’s face. Where people couldn’t see the ring that Gavin had pushed onto Ryan’s finger after Gavin had proposed the next day. Where everyone’s prying eyes were away from them, just for the time being.

Ryan let out a sigh now, similar to Ray’s before, “I wish...we knew what to do. There’s no one I’d rather be with than you.”

Ray nodded, reaching for Ryan’s hand, which he took. “There’s...nothing we can do, Ry. We’ve just...got to go through with it. We both agreed to proposals, and now we have to act on them.”

Ryan nodded too, wondering how the younger could be so wise, see so clearly, understand so much more than he. Ryan looked at his and Ray’s fingers, tangled together, and looked sadly at the slim silver band around Ray’s ring finger.

“It’ll work out,” Ray said in the silence.

Ryan just shrugged and hoped so.

~’*’~

February Ninth.

Ryan was standing in the back of the stupid area where Gavin had picked the wedding to be.

Ryan had let Gavin pick most everything on the wedding, because he just...didn’t care. Not about marrying Gavin. Sure, he’d been dating Gavin for nearly eight months when he’d proposed, but the entire time, Ray had been there and he’d been there and provided constant light. Ray was much more of a partner to Ryan than Gavin was. Gavin was nice, he was lovely, and usually a good person, but there were so many instances when he and Gavin had butt heads and it just wasn’t healthy for them to be together, but somehow they were.

Against the odds.

Ryan just didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to tell Gavin he didn’t want this. He didn’t have any other ideas except to grab him by the shoulders and yell, “I don’t love you as much as I thought I did, but I really fucking love Ray!” He didn’t know how to stop this from happening.

Treulich Geführt begins, and Ryan robotically walks towards the center, knowing Gavin is crossing the other side to meet him there.

Ryan was shaking on the inside, and probably on the outside. People just thought he was nervous. He heard Caiti and Meg and Lindsay and all the ladies he knew in his life babbling about how sweet it was that he was nervous.

“Oh how sweet, look at Ryan! He’s shaking.”

Not shaking for what you think. He’s shaking hard because he’d rather be walking up to Ray, walking up to kiss him and marry him and spend the rest of his life with him.

With him.

Ryan gets even more nervous as he reaches the center, the officiant standing between him and the wild-haired, big-nosed, British man that he’d agreed to marry but certainly wished the floor would suck him up into it. He looks to see Ray standing slightly to the right behind Gavin, smiling at him. Ray mouths five words, and they give Ryan a bit of confidence.

“I love you. Good luck.”

Ryan sighed out as the officiant talked and talked and talked. “Now, the two grooms will exchange their vows...”

Get out your vows. Open the paper. Look at him, and talk. Speak, Ryan. Gavin talked first.

“I’m bad at words.”

So was Ryan. He let this drag on far longer than was fair to Gavin.

“You make me happy.”

Ryan thought of Ray.

“But not in the way you’d think.”

What?

“You have been a good friend to me.”

Ryan supposed that was true.

“But I love someone else.”

Ryan’s eyes widened.

The crowd gasped.

Ryan gasped with them.

“I...love Michael.”

Ryan gaped.

Michael looked at Ryan with earnest eyes, eyes that told the truth, eyes that said it was true, and Ray was looking at him with the brightest expression.

Ryan just looked back at all three of the lads, confused.

“I’d hoped that you’d be okay with this.”

Ryan was more than okay, way way more than okay with this.

Gavin turned, taking Ryan’s place and Michael standing across from him, face-to-face, and the officiant continued like nothing had happened, as if it were planned.

Ryan looked to see Ray had left the wedding, was long gone.

~’*’~

Ryan found Ray in the parking lot, sitting on the curb, tie thrown in a pile next to him and feet stretched out in the long drive of the park.

“So, our fiancés both wanted to bone each other?” Ray said quietly.

“That’s what it appears to be.”

“Good. We’re getting married instead of me and Michael.”

“Sounds good.”

Ryan and Ray both took the rings they had and shoved them deep in their pockets, taking each others hand and heading back to the same backseat of the car that they’d been in so many times.

Just to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i'm so sorry if that was hard to read because of the different aligning text but it LOOKS pretty and that's part of what i was going for so that's why i did it i'm sorry!!
> 
> thanks for reading, if you want to, kudos and comments are appreciated!! <3 heart you!!


End file.
